


I'm falling around you

by lightningcanary



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: (so don't read if you don't like that...), F/M, Jealous!Oliver, Olicity Mention, Original Character (doesn't even have a name. poor babe), Team Arrow, he's dating felicity though (I mean it's post season 3), oh there's also barry in this (never miss an oportunity to laurry :P), oliver is absolutely in love with laurel, this is kinda post season 3, why are all my titles song lyrics??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningcanary/pseuds/lightningcanary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel gets hurt during a night of crime fighting and Oliver gets angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm falling around you

He'd been shouting at her all the way back to their new lair. She'd tried to attack the criminal from behind because " _her new best friend_ ", as Oliver called him, had said that it was the only way they could do it, using the cry to get in through the window, while they distracted them at the front door. Oliver, though, had said that it was a bad idea because it could be dangerous, " _this man has enough money to build a death trap_ ". But she'd done it. And the moment she'd entered, a bunch of knifes had flied to her. She'd dodged almost all of them but one had made a not too deep but still deep cut in her arm. She'd made another step and a girder had fallen from the ceiling over her. Just before it'd hit her, Barry, who had been called by Oliver to keep an eye on her, had taken her out of there. They'd all left the building and Oliver'd been angry about it since that moment.

-  _What happened? -_ Thea asked when they entered the lair, concerned about Oliver's anger and the blood in Laurel's arm.

-  _Laurel almost kills herself. She'd be dead if I hadn't called Barry. I told her! I told her it could be dangerous but she didn't care! SHE COULD HAVE KILLED HERSELF!_

-  _But I DIDN'T!_

-  _BECAUSE I SAVED YOU!_

-  _uh… I did that…_  - Barry regretted saying that when Oliver shot him a death glare.

-  _Can you guys leave us alone?_  - Oliver asked and the whole team left the room.

Once they were all gone, Oliver started talking again, while Laurel bandaged her arm. -  _Laurel… Laurel, look at me!_

_\- What? What do you want? Do you want me to say you were right and that I should have listened to you? Do you want me to thank you for calling Barry?_

_\- I wanna know why. You do EVERYTHING he suggests. We don't know him!_

_\- YOU don't know him! Oliver, you were gone for weeks! We made a new team. _I trust him._  You don't know him but I do!_

_\- And that's enough to trust him more than me?!_

_\- Wait a minute, are you jealous? -_ He looked away. -  _Oliver!_

 _\- I miss you. -_ he sighed.

She looked at him for a few minutes and said -  _There's nothing between me and–_

_\- There's nothing between us, either._

She snorted  _\- There's always gonna be something between us, Ollie.-_ After a few seconds, in which he looked at her with painful love, she looked away and added -  _But you are with Felicity now._

That left a sinking feeling into him, as a tear rolled down his cheek. He tried to reach her, but she got up and walked away. He followed her and stopped her, hugging her from behind. She let out something similar to a sob but was able to stop the tears, that were forming in her eyes. He kissed his way from her shoulder to her ear -  _I love you. -_ he whispered, and that was the trigger for her tears to fall. -  _I love you, I love you like the first day. Like I have always–_

 _\- Oliver, stop. -_ she got out of his hug and turned around to face him. His pleading expression broke her (more). She had to look away to avoid giving in. -  _We can't do this. You can't do this._

_\- I need you._

_\- No, you don't. Now you need to explore that relationship with Felicity. -_ she held his face and kissed his cheek, he closed his eyes and she whispered - _I'm always gonna be here._

When he opened his eyes she was gone.


End file.
